A night at Quinn's house
by fabrevansGlee
Summary: Fabrevans Smut. Rated M.


"Um…Sam…" Quinn moaned as Sam sucked down her neck while his hand went everywhere on her body. It's Friday night and Judy's out with her new boyfriend and she's not coming back until the next morning so Quinn's home alone. She asked Sam to come over to watch a movie with her but they ended up making out in her bedroom. The make out session started with sweet kisses but then they were tongue kissing. Sam could feel himself getting harder. He had to stop before something else happened. Quinn let out a quiet moan when he pulled away from her and sat up.

"Why do you stop?" She whispered as she sat up and started kissing him again.

"Uhh…We have to stop before…I can't…" He mumbled with his eyes closed while she's kissing down his neck.

"I want you." She whispered into his ear while her hand ran under his shirt, over his abs.

"You sure?" He asked her and she nodded her head. They were back to their make out position. Sam's on top of Quinn and kissing her hard. Then he stopped and sat up to pull off his shirt and helped her to get off hers. He removed his jeans and pulled off her pants. Then her panties and bra were on the floor with his boxers. They exposed themselves for each other the first time.

"Oh my god." Quinn moaned looking at his member. He gave her a smile. "What?"

"Hmmm…you're just so big…" She said, running her hand over the head of it caused him to let out a groan. He reached down and took her nipple in his mouth. She shivered at the feeling of his hot mouth on her nipple and moaned his name. He left her nipple and turned back to her mouth, tongue kissing her while his fingers slid down to her entrance and felt the heat from her core.

"Oh god, you're so wet…" He moaned into her mouth and kissing down her neck.

"Sam…I want you now!" She whispered with her eyes closed, running her hand through his hair. Sam sat up and grabbed his wallet on the night stand then pulled out a condom. After he put it on, he positioned himself between her legs and leaned down for another kiss. "Ready?" He asked her and when she nodded her head, he slowly pushed in.

"Oh god…you're so tight…" He groaned as he felt the wetness and the tightness and let his head fell down next to hers. Quinn's eyes were tightly closed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her. He knew that he wasn't small. He was afraid that he would hurt her.

Quinn bit her lip and gave him a smile. "I'm okay. Maybe if you move it'll be less hurt."

Sam nodded his head and slowly moved in and out her. It was painful at first but then the pain turned into pleasant.

"Faster! Faster, please!" Quinn yelled as she ran her hands to her breasts to keep them from bouncing as Sam thrusted faster and faster.

"Yes! Yes!" She screamed, rocking her hips fast against his. "Don't stop!"

Sam groaned as he put her leg over his shoulder to get deeper and harder. He got his mouth back on hers as they kept rocking back and forth. The sound of their bodies smacked against each other's was louder than the sound of the headboard hit against the wall. Sam sucked down her neck and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard like he's trying to drink milk out of her.

"Oh god! Baby, you feel so good!" He said against her nipple.

"Harder! Fuck me harder! Sam! Oh god!" She screamed as her hands grabbed his hair tightly and her eyes were closed.

"Fuck!" He cussed and buried his face in her breasts while his thrusts became faster and harder. They were fucking like animals on her bed. His pace became more erotic as he felt his climax coming closer.

"So close! God! Come for me baby!" He moaned into her ear and thrusted faster than ever.

"Keep going! Yes! Keep doing that!" She screamed and held onto his shoulder, rocking her hips harder and faster against his.

"S-Sam! Oh God! Yes!" After a few thrusts, she lost control and cum around him. Sam couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm gonna cum! Oh shit!" He grabbed her hips and thrusted hard, spilling himself inside of her. They were still rocking back and forth, riding out their orgasms. When their orgasms ended, Sam pulled out of her and fell down on the bed next to Quinn. They were breathing hard, couldn't be able to speak a word. Quinn buried her head into his chest. "That was…"

"Amazing." He said, still trembling.

"Yeah…" She smiled, breathing hard. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled back at her and pressed his lips on the top of her head as he pulled her closer into his arms.


End file.
